


Faces That Aren't There

by Imtolazyforthis



Series: TTA Proxies AU [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: All three has DID, Brian Thomas | Hoody Lives, Gen, It's not entirely accurate but it should be fine now, I’m just lazy, Jay Merrick is Skully, There are more people I promise, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtolazyforthis/pseuds/Imtolazyforthis
Summary: Supposedly no one in the entire mansion except Slenderman and each other had seen their faces. Sure they would lift their masks or hood up to eat sometimes, but they could barely see their mouths as they did so, and so they were quick about it. But none the less, it was still intriguing.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Skully & Brian Thomas | Hoody & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: TTA Proxies AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Faces That Aren't There

Supposedly no one in the entire mansion has ever seen Skully, Masky, or Hoodie’s entire face, ever. Most have tried to get them to take them off for meals or for events, but in retaliation to the others they only lifted them to their mouths or said it wasn't possible. So if you thought living with them meant you got to see what they really looked like, you’d be very wrong and disappointed. Those masks meant something to them though, so most people could understand why they were persistent to keep them on their faces at all times. But it was still unnerving.   
  
The _very_ few people that were there before the three said they had all tried to see their faces at least once when they arrived. Yet before they could even get close Skully, sweet and kind Skully, would jump them, or give a warning look, to protect his brothers and keep their true identities hidden. Eventually those few people gave up within the days they were awake as well and accepted the fact that they would only see their mouths and lower face only. Now of course the occasional future proxy or creepypasta who arrived after the brothers would try to steal the masks while they slept, but hoodie kept his on and the room is so dark you could barely see your own hand in front of your face. Even BEN, who in the mansion was notorious for trying to see their faces on camera, would hack the a nearby pharmacy's camera system when any of them left for medicine to find them, but they were always one step ahead. Everyone always at some point or another give up and decide it wasn't worth it or saying they were to busy to be bothered anymore. It was one mystery they were willing to keep unsolved, sometimes. 

Really it started as a must, something they had to know, and then a competition, trueing to get the mask them to take those masks off, and suddenly it more of a game really. Every other Saturday, everyone who isn't on missions or doing errands, the mansion hosts a game night where complex, manipulative almost, board and video games are held. Mario Kart was introduced by BEN and Ticci Toby not long after it became a regular thing and Monopoly was something that they found helped in strategizing. Slender didn't mind of course since he encouraged them to have fun with each other, as long as they don't kill one another, so they had (almost) free range. As more people joined rules were added of course, many either couldn't see well or had powers that they could cheat with so they had some adjustments to fit everyone. Personal belonging couldn't be bet on either, such it is a given, so they were safe. Yet anytime they played Truth or Dare the three masked brothers never joined, brushing everyone off for a mission or to get more supplies when they were actually sleeping in bed or walking around a random town. And people understood this, simply leaving them alone. 

Each and everyone of them knew that those three would never show their real faces to them, and the game ended. Younger proxies or creepypastas might have the sudden urge to know what they looked like and practically beg BEN for camera access, but other then that it was as if those masks _were_ their faces. They grew all comfortable to the sight of the white and black that covered each of their faces, but still. Only supposedly.   
  


Only supposedly Slenderman had been the only one see their real faces, only supposedly had the most anyone had ever seen was their mouths, and only supposedly had they never taken their masks off even for errands. 

* * *

I know I should stop, seriously I really do. Skully and Hooded used to ask me about it before it started happening to them, then they stopped asking, and I used to brush them off since I didn't know what they where talking about. My host, as some of you know, has a smoking problem, and I personally can't blame him for it with what all he's been through in life. Usually I only do it to give Tim, my host, some freedom and let him loose for a few seconds, and then I wake up mid-smoke. The pills we all take may keep us in control for some time, but even they wear off after a few hours of taking them (leaving our memories of the past few seconds blank), and it was unnerving. Hooded, I noticed, will, when extremely stressed, start to act similarly to Brian and start waving his hands in the air, his mouth moving but no sound coming out, signifying Brian is fighting to get out. It was always quite a site to see really, a silent man waving his arms in the air like he was a maniac, but knowing deep down, or subconsciously, that he was actually fighting with himself. Skully on the other hand was less obvious of a change (I know right) and starts to become more paranoid which makes him film himself for the next few days, sometimes weeks. When he was out of his mood though, he would just review the footage and check to see if his host came out at all during the time. Needless to say these were our ways of dealing with our own hosts, or fighting with them. 

The pills we each took did the majority of the work though, keeping them away and all, but when we realized it was our hosts almost taking control again we panicked. Each of us are different in the ways we remember the things our host does. Only Hooded's host knows what is really going on and Skully's own host, like mine, has amnesia on any events he might have done. But when my and Hooded's host are around we feel more dissociative and detached from ourselves ( but I sometimes can't remember anything), while Skully is like his own host Jay and cannot remember anything Jay had done before. Yet needless to say if Tim and Jay ever saw the light of day again they wouldn't remember a thing while Brian would accidentally go back into Hooded, and with the way things are now, almost a decade since they were last awake, it's best they never wake up for their and our own safety. None the less this leads me to my current situation with Hooded in a local pharmacy, trying to pick up all of our medicine. Where two isles behind us is Eyeless Jack with his fucking pet buying medical supplies (he runs the Med Bay and with the amount of homicidal maniacs in that mansion he runs out quickly) both wearing very much in use glamours, while neither of us have our masks on hand or a plan to avoid him. 

* * *

A proxy is near by, I can feel it. I could tell the moment they walked into the local pharmacy, which was actually very close to the woods the mansion resides in. Of course I can't tell which of the proxies it is so have to find them by instinct myself, which wouldn't be a problem if I wanted to blow my cover for as blind man. Seedeater, as stubborn as they could be on getting just getting the supplies and leaving, seemed to sense my attention shift and looked around the small pharmacy trying to find the source, only seeing average customers either waiting for their prescribed medicine be delivered or shopping for something else. Grabbing two bandage packs I silently placed them in the cartable basket with the disinfectant and gauze and wandered around the store, with Seedeater acting as a 'guide dog' in their german shepherd glamour form. We didn't want to be caught as Eyeless Jack and Seedeater after all. 

The minute they walked in I could tell they were a proxy which confused me. All proxies, as far as I know, were either currently or on their way to the mansion under Slender's orders for a debriefing of all ongoing missions and a quick announcement regrading the next event we would host for the upcoming major holidays. I was only able to get out of it because we were in need of medical supplies and several people are supposedly coming back with injuries of all variations and would need my medical expertise. They weren't sent by Slender for sure, because if they were they would have directly found me while in this location and not actively avoid me in the store. Seedeater was intrigued now as well, finding and locating the proxy within seconds. I ran a mental list of the proxies who would be at the mansion by now or were already there. Ticci Toby was on a mission in Ohio, probably just getting done with it and now heading back, and only Skully was out on a solo mission in Alabama doing a stalking job, but its likely he was already at the mansion, and Hoodie and Masky were at the mansion setting the conference room up for the many proxies to arrive. None of them are likely suspects for this proxy, but the closer I got to them I realized their were two people not one.

They stopped at the desk for picking up prescriptions, and that slightly shocked me since _very_ few people take prescribed medicine in the mansion, I could list the amount on one hand. Getting closer, I got a better look at them. The taller one was wearing a black jacket, his hair looked blonde, almost brown, had some facial hair, and in general looked tired and unwilling to comment on anything. However the other one was wearing what was a red flannel, with brown hair, and side burns seemed more interesting. He looked more pessimistic and eager to leave, I wonder why. That's when I heard him speak, "Hey, uh, Mrs. Coleman we're here to pick up our prescription." This man sounded familiar, too familiar. 

"Oh, yes," the woman behind the desk cheered, smiling at them both. "You ordered it online for pick up, didn't you Tim!" She was quite old, very frail and small, with her hair a neat bun with small glasses and smiled at them both as if they'd been friends for years. the taller man smiled back at her and waved and she waved back. This 'Tim' replied soon after her statement though, not wanting a conversation between the two at the moment. 

"Yes ma'am, do you have it?" 

"Of course, it'll be a few minutes, I need Tony to find it for me since I know it's on a higher shelf, and I've told you both to not call me that. You've known long enough to use my first name! And Brian, how has Jay been? I haven't seen him in a while and usually he stops by every week or so." The taller man, now identified as 'Brian', smiled at her and signed away his response with Tim translating. That was when it clicked inside my head who these proxies were. Their prescribed medicine was brought out in a bag catching the last of their converstaion, and Seedeater rushed me to the cash register to pay for our own supplies, both of us knowing we needed to talk with these proxies imminently.

* * *

Mrs. Coleman was a nice lady, really and truly. Ever since Masked, Skully and I first went here to pick up our medicine we made it a habit to visit her every week or so, and she is kind and didn't judge us like others by the way we looked or by the particular medicine we had to take. Instead she looked at us with kind eyes and greeted us warmly as we arrived at her pharmacist desk, making light conversation with us as we picked up our prescriptions. Skully and I visit her more often than Masked though, since normally he's on a mission or doing work for Sir, and she understands why. Her son, who we discovered was Tony after she invited us over for lunch once, is deaf making her fluent in sign language (which Skully to the time to learn) but since I just couldn't be bothered with it I either wrote down my responses or nodded my head in understanding. Really, she's like a surrogate grandmother to us all and she treats us like her own, even if she only knows so much about us, children. But while Mrs. Coleman knows a lot about us we've made sure she doesn't know our past for the better. So instead on nights when Sir will let us go out on our own, we stop by her house on our way to or back from a planed kill/stalk. She doesn't question it though and instead she rambles on about her son and his family and sends us off each with a sandwich or any food saying, and I quote, "You boys should eat more, you're all getting quite thin! Especially you Jay, I you look at you and you're as skinny as a skeleton to me sometimes!" To which would smile, laugh, and saying we'll keep it in mind while we take our leave. While she doesn't of know or about our line of work, when she does ask, someone will say that we do odd jobs here and there, which in its own way is true. 

So as Masked and I pick up our pills and she asks how Skully is, I am aware of the obnoxious gaze and mere presence of Eyeless Jack, or E.J. as we call him, I sign to her with Tim as my translator that Skully had to do a job a few cities over for an old 'college friend'. When really he was put out on a mission in Alabama, Sir said details would be shared in the debriefing today with the others as usual. So when she says her goodbyes and we return them, we both are aware the entity waiting outside for us and our answers. E.J. at some point slipped outside with his pet, of course, and we both knew he would put the pieces together one day. All it takes is one google search of our hosts names or of Marble Hornets and we're suddenly exposed to the whole mansion, which is exactly why no one in that damn place knows about either of those things. So we open the exit door, take a right, and standing there is E.J. and Seedeater waiting for us, waiting for our answers. "Well," I hear Masked sign. "At least is was you who found out." I take another right into an alley way to grab our stuff, which was just our masks and jackets.

I hear E.J. grumble something before he speaks up, "You know I won't tell anyone, so we’ll keep it at that? I have a past I don't wanna talk as well and I won't pry." He takes the glamours off himself and puts his mask back on, eventually taking the glamour off of Seedeater while me and my brother put our own masks and jackets/hoodies on. "Just know," I hear him say to us both. "I won't spill about this, I'm not like Jeff or Toby with this kinda stuff." But before he can get the chance to leave Masked speaks up. 

"If you really want to know by the way, we won't have to do anything. The three of us know you're intelligent enough to figure it out, but all you have to do is look up Marble Hornets and you'll know everything." I turned to Masked after he stated this, and nodded. It was true E.J. would never expose us like that, he was one of the only ones who also withheld any information about his past so he understood. We all took our leave, E.J. with information that could change his whole perspective of us and us with the trust and understanding of Eyeless Jack. 

* * *

In the end, days after the encounter, Eyeless Jack did as The Masked Man told him, and searched Marble Hornets on his computer and watched. He watched along with the totheark videos as well, keeping track of the work his fellow proxies did, and he was impressed and in shock for hours. The anxiety and uncertainty of whatever this 'Marble Hornets' is kept him awake at night before he watched all events, and when he did finally search up the series he wished he hadn't. Through the hours of watching the triplets (other creepypastas called them this) dreaded past, he gained a new respect for the three brothers and looked at them with understanding, never telling their secret. The peculiarity of how both Skully and Hoodie were alive made him question what happened, but he landed on the answer that was true. Slender man had done something to keep them alive, which he was grateful for. 

Days later he shared his own past with the triplets, anonymous as it was, and they grew to respect each other. Each party had gained an ally to keep their pasts a secret, and they looked at each other with more trust from then on. So really only supposedly had no one see the triplets faces, and that's all it was. Supposedly. It didn't mean it was true, and it didn't mean it was false. Only meaning they were unsure, and couldn't even say themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I add a completely of the top of my head OC? Yes, yes I did.


End file.
